The present invention relates to a specified-quantity supply apparatus for supplying from a material stocker a specified amount of a cooking material, such as sliced cheese and vegetables, which is liable to be cut or crushed and stick to the apparatus.
In conventionally known specified-quantity supply apparatuses for such cooking materials, a vibrating plate is used to vibrate a material falling from a material stocker for separating masses from the material and transferring the same.
FIGS. 12(A) and 12(B) illustrate this technique schematically. In these figures, reference numeral 51 designates a material stocker disposed on a main body base 52; 53 is a motor; 54 is a pair of rollers disposed in parallel and rotationally driven by the motor 53; 55 is a vibrator; 56 is a vibrating plate driven by the vibrator 55 and vibrating in the direction of the arrow.
In other conventional techniques, a spiral screw is used to transfer a material falling from a material stocker.
FIG. 13 illustrates this technique schematically. In this figure, reference numeral 57 denotes a material stocker; 58 is a screw case; 59 is a pair of blade rollers; 60 is a roller drive motor; 61 is a screw; 62 is a screw drive motor; and 63 is a cooking material discharge port.
The conventional technique as shown in FIGS. 12(A) and 12(B) has the following problems.
1. The material stocker 51 may be clogged with a falling material. This is called "bridging".
2. When the material falls from the material stocker 51 onto the vibrating plate 56, the material may be damaged, that is, it may be cut or crushed.
3. A specified amount of the material can not be transferred or supplied easily.
Furthermore, the conventional technique as illustrated in FIG. 13 has the following drawbacks.
1. The screw case 58 may be clogged with particularly a moist material, such as sliced vegetable.
2. The material may be crushed near the discharge port 63 or block the discharge port 63.
3. A specified amount of a material can not be transferred or supplied easily.
The invention proposes to solve these problems, by providing a specified-quantity supply apparatus for a cooking material, which prevents the material from blocking the discharge port and which prevents damage to the material near the discharge port, to thereby transfer the specified amount of and material properly.